Playing with Fire
by PrettyGirlRocks
Summary: NEW CHAPTER UP! Lucas and Nathan are teachers...hot for their students! Read and Review! You will love it! Kind of Dark though but amazing!Brucas and Brathan surprise ending!
1. It Begins

A/N: I am starting a new story again

**A/N: I am starting a new story again! I am sorry and I know that you guys are going to hate me but I just started writing and this is what I came up with! I am so excited about it and I think you will be too once you read this chapter but if you do read it please review! Thank you. Do not know how long this fic will be but hopefully it won't be more than 12 chapters. ENJOY!!**

&

Lucas ran his hand through his hair for what seemed like the tenth time that day. He was extremely bored. His blue orbs were glazed with darkness as he scanned the many students that sat before him, seemingly engrossed in there assignment. They passed over a boy with spiked hair and a girl with curly blond hair. His eyes stayed there but only for a second before they moved to the side where the brunette girl sat thumping her pencil against her temple in thought.

His tongue flicked out licking his lip as he watched the girl run her hands frustratingly through her hair. She was beautiful. He turned his attention back to her friend with the blond mass of curls. He did prefer blonds anyways, look at his girlfriend Lindsey. He shook his head letting his thought return back to the other blond in question. There was no doubt that she was gorgeous as well. Many dirty images went through his mind at that second, images that he should not be seeing, especially when they included him and one of his students.

_Gotta lay low Lucas._ He thought to himself. There had been rumors going around about student/teacher relationships but nothing was found. Nothing was ever found. Nobody would dare tell on their precious teacher. Especially the girls that he had chose. He knew they would never tell. They were beautiful but they were fragile. In other words, he always chose the girls that were vulnerable. They needed someone and he would be that someone. At least until he got tired. He couldn't remember the last time he had had a new girl. Ever since the investigations had started he had cut loose his then fling and laid low. But that had been over 7 months ago and he was ready for another one. Not that his official girlfriend Lindsey wasn't enough for him, he just wasn't your average guy. He wasn't use to staying with one girl, in other words, he got bored.

His eyes flicked to the clock momentarily taking in the time. _2:40._ He didn't have much time to decide. He knew one thing for sure, he was going to find another fling today! But he couldn't choose who. He had narrowed it down to the brunette and the blond duo. He had watched them. He had watched them for a while. The two seemed inseparable. Wherever the brunette went the blond went. He did notice that the brunette, Brooke was her name, had seemed to be the one in charge of where they went, in fact, she seemed to be the one in charge of everything!

She was the head cheerleader, the president of Student Council, not to mention a shoe-in for Tree Hill's Prom Queen. She was envied by every girl and adored by every guy. Besides that she was a regular of his brother's Nathan Scott. Nathan Scott, Lucas's brother was Tree Hills famous basketball coach where he was the English teacher. He had heard the rumors about his brother and the famous head cheerleader. He was sure that they were true but what could anyone do about it? They both denied it, plus it wasn't like Brooke's parents were around to press charges or anything anyway, and if they were around they probably wouldn't care anyways. And like I said, there was never any evidence.

Lucas wasn't really close with his brother but could he really prey on one of his girls? Brooke Davis at that? She was like his brother's number one girl. He would be asking for it if he even tried anything with her. You see Lucas and his brother had an agreement. They didn't talk about what went on with them and their girls and they definitely didn't mess with each others girls. Especially their number one girls. But Lucas had his #1 taken away. Anna Taggarro. After cutting her loose after the investigations started she soon moved away along with her brother, who Lucas had heard had been sent to boot camp, something about putting_ dike _on Peyton's locker.

His thoughts moved back to Peyton then, his eyebrow perking. _Dike? _He had never been with a lesbian before. Maybe they could have a threesome. He chuckled to himself at that but then shook his head, the rumor most likely wasn't true so there was no need for getting excited.

2:44. He had to hurry up and make a decision. He only had one minute until the bell rang. He thanked God that there was no practices today, he wouldn't have to rush with whoever he chose. His eyes darted between the two best friends, Peyton and Brooke. Brooke had all the confidence in the world, she was tough, outspoken, and from what he heard in the halls 'a class A bitch'. And then there was Peyton, her artsy, emo, 'everybody always leaves' friend. He remembered hearing through the grapevine that Peyton's boyfriend Jake had moved back to Savanna just last Friday, something about baby momma drama. Anyways, the important thing is that Peyton was devastated which to Lucas made her the PERFECT target. His mind was made up and as the bell rang he cleared his throat.

"Peyton, will you stay after class please. I need to speak to you about your grades." he informed his face stern and his voice deep. He let his eyes take in her friend but only for a second before turning to move back to his desk.

The blond girl turned to her best friend giving her a small smile. "Wait for me at the car, ok? I'll be right out," she promised as she nudged her friend playfully before turning back to gather her things.

Brooke just nodded at her friend before looking up to glance at her English teacher. Her eyes squeezed into tiny slits as she watched him pretend to look over some papers. She knew exactly what he was up to. "Be careful P.Sawyer ok?" she let out in her usual raspy voice, her eyes never leaving him.

"Yeah, yeah," Peyton let out brushing Brooke out the room, her head buried in her book bag. Brooke shook her head before turning and walking out of the classroom. And then they were alone.

"Peyton please I don't have all day," Lucas let out as he watched the blond pack her things without a care in the world. She stopped abruptly giving him an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry Mr. Scott," she apologized before getting up and heading towards his desk. "Oh," she let out as she hit her forehead in remembrance. "Do you want me to shut the door."

"That's ok," Lucas replied with a sly grin. "I will get it."

He slowly made his way to the door shutting it slowly and quickly locking it secretly. "Well don't just stand there," he let out with a snicker. "Sit in my chair," he commanded. He watched as she moved to his chair drinking in the curves of her body. It wasn't much, but he would make due.

"Now Miss Sawyer I wanted to talk to you about your test last Friday." He rummaged through his papers as he bent down beside his chair. "Found it." A _54F-_ adorned the front of it. "Now you usually do well Miss Sawyer," he informed, as his hand brushed her thigh unnoticed. "Wanna tell me what is going on," he asked softly.

Peyton's eyes looked up at him before darting down to the offending hand on her thigh. _Tell him to stop. _She told herself, but of course she didn't. "Um...it won't happen again Mr.Scott," she let out quietly as she let her head fall, hiding her eyes from him. "I've just been going through a lot lately."

He smirked to himself before forcing his face to form into one of sorrow. "It wouldn't have anything to do with that Jake guy would it?" He let his other hand move to her chin, slowly lifting it, her eyes meeting his.

"How did you know," she gasped as tears immediately begin to fill her green eyes.

"I know a lot of things Peyton," he informed and waited patiently for the first tear to fall. His cue. "Aw, sweetie don't cry," he begged pulling her to his chest. "It's going to be ok," he consoled as he ran his hands up and down her back. She smelt so good, he couldn't resist placing a small kiss on her neck. It was then that she pulled away from him, confusion glittering her eyes.

"What--?"

"I'm glad you stopped crying," he cut her off expertly, his hands playing with her curls. "You're to beautiful to cry." He dropped it. The line he knew would have her eating out of the palm of his hands soon after.

"You think I am beautiful?" she asked her green eyes resembling those of a puppy. Bingo.

He looked into her green eyes begging her to see the sincerity he was faking. "Of course you are!" he assured kissing her cheek softly. Her eyes closed at this. He smiled to himself. "You are so beautiful that I could just--"

His lips met hers then, expertly. And she let him, just as he knew she would. He snaked his tongue in her mouth resulting in moan from the younger blond. "Oh, my gosh!" she let out and Lucas took this as his opportunity and slipped away, a look of fear on his face.

"I'm sorry Peyton, I didn't mean to do that, it's just you're so beautiful and I don't know what came over me--" he rambled intentionally. It didn't take long for that blond girl to interrupt him.

"No," she protested as her finger flitted to his lips. She blushed at this. "I wanted it," she concluded and Lucas couldn't hide the smirk on his face.

_Typical._ He took the blond in his arms once more and let his lips crash onto hers before quickly breaking apart from her. "This can be our little secret, ok?" He brought his lips to hers again then.

"Yeah, ok," she spoke between there kisses. "I won't tell a soul." He broke away from her then, almost too quickly.

"I have to get back to work...but we can continue this tomorrow, ok?" He was such an expert. He knew before she opened her mouth that she would agree.

"Ok," she agreed. "I have to go meet Brooke anyways."She picked up her bags from the floor by her desk and walked to door pausing when she reached it. She turned back awkwardly meeting his eyes. "See you tomorrow," she replied as she watched him sit back into his desk chair.

"Counting the hours," he replied huskily as he watched her smile and exit his classroom. He'd fuck her by the end of tomorrow, he was sure of that.

He sat at his desk waiting to hear the sound of his door click but when it didn't he looked up suspiciously and was greeted with the dark hazel eyes of Brooke Davis.

He hadn't expected this. His eyes immediately went back to the papers in front of him. "What are you doing here Miss Davis?" he questioned, his voice drawled with uneasiness.

The door shut finally and he heard the loud sound of it being locked. "Oh nothing," she let out as she made her way around the classroom stopping to look out of the only window in his classroom that overlooked all the outside scenery below his third floor classroom.

His eyes flitted up to the beauty as she pulled a strand of her hair back. He noticed she was dressed in a very revealing green tank top and some jean Capri's. Her body was to die for. He quickly shook his head of these thoughts. "Peyton is looking for you," he let out huskily as he took in her every move.

"I know," she let out casually, her eyes finally locking with his. "But I had something to take care of."

"What, my brother?" he snapped as he ran his hand through his blond locks.

Her eyes grew dark at that comment. "I'd stay out of your brothers damn business if I were you."

"Or what?" he challenged.

She opened her mouth to respond but then she quickly shut it shaking her head. "You're getting off topic. Peyton is what I am here to talk about. Stay the hell away from her," she finished finally reaching his desk. She bent down resting her hands on it. "You think you're sneaky? I am so on to you," her eyes were full of skeptism as she drinked over his appearance. He was hot no doubt. No he was sexy! His blue eyes seemingly innocent, but she could see right through them. She could see right through the muscled chest under this white shirt and the big penis under his gray suit pants.

"You have to understand something," he started as he leaned back into his chair. "I want Peyton, and what I want I get." He winked at her before turning his attention back to his papers.

She bit her lip in thought before standing up. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out," he mumbled as he listened to the clicking of her green heels.

It happened so quickly. One minute he is listening to the click of her heels and the next she is straddling him in his chair! "See I always get what I want too," she whispered huskily as she let her hands run down his chest. "Why don't we make a deal here Mr.Scott...Lucas...yeah I like Lucas better. Why don't we make a deal Lucas?" She finished as she grabbed his collar pulling him toward her. "You don't sleep with Peyton and I give you the one thing that you can't have," she proposed bringing her lips to his teasingly.

He gasped in excitement. "And what would that be?" he asked as he brought his hands to her waste, grabbing her possessively. He couldn't remember the last time he had gotten so hard so quickly.

She smiled at him devilishly as she grabbed his crotch suddenly, emitting a groan from Lucas. She bit her lip, her eyes squinting at him in a way that was driving him crazy. "Me," she let out and just like that she was gone.

He looked around for any trace of the brunette temptress before jumping out of his chair immediately. There was nothing, no sort of evidence to show that she had ever been there. It was as if it was all a dream.

&

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Now REVIEW!!**


	2. Two Can Play that Game

_**A/N: Here is chapter two, hope you enjoy it. Took me 3 days to write this!! Please Review and let me know what you think!**_

&

**Chapter Two: Two Can Play that Game**

If you thought Lucas Scott was something, you obviously hadn't met his younger brother yet, Nathan. The two Scott brothers were definitely a force to be reckoned with. The two were so alike and yet extremely different. While Lucas was blond and seemingly innocent, his brother Nathan was a brunette that didn't have an innocent looking bone in his body. Lucas being an English teacher was more behind the scenes while Nathan, being the coach of the 1 Basketball team, the Tree Hill Ravens, he was always in the lime light and that was the way he liked it. They were both amazingly good looking, that was for sure.

Nathan loved his job as Coach. Basketball was his favorite sport in fact seven years ago to be exact, Nathan Scott along with his brother Lucas Scott, led the Tree Hill Ravens to their very first victory! It was uphill for the Ravens after that. Besides being able to coach his favorite sport, there were other perks to Nathan's job at Tree Hill, perks that he would have never imagined. Yeah, he definitely had the perfect job.

The final bell rang, signaling the end of the school day and the end of Nathan's gym class. It couldn't have ended at a better time for Nathan. He was some what in a bad mood. He had woke up with a major hangover this morning, a result from last night activities and to add to this his morning stress he had to turn in an another evaluation sheet to the principal and schedule a day for him to come audit his class. This investigation crap was really getting on his nerves but he was happy to see that it was dieing down. He didn't have anything to worry about anyways, he never did.

He watched as his boys made their way into the gym already dressed in their warm up clothes. He had them well trained.

"Coach, you want us to start suicides?" The star player Skillz asked as he jogged passed Nathan.

"You know what to do," Nathan called after him as he blew his whistle. "Let's get to work boys!" Nathan was just so tense and pissy today and he really had no idea why but he did know one thing, he really didn't want to be here. That was until he heard the voice that always cheered him up.

"Come on girls, let's get stretching" came the loud and raspy voice of head cheerleader Brooke Davis. Her eyes moved to his but only for a second before she moved them hopping in front of her girls, giving Nathan the view of her back.

He watched her but never in an obvious manner, always glancing over every once and a while. He was a pro.

After they were done with their normal stretches, Brooke told them to drop into splits making sure that she took the longest and was the last to drop. She could feel his eyes on her and she couldn't help but smirk. She loved driving him crazy, it was something she strived for, not that it ever took much effort.

When Nathan blew his whistle for the guys to break, Brooke took this opportunity to practice their routine. To say that it was a promiscuous one would be an understatement. The lack of clothing that the girls were wearing did not help out either. Their booty shorts and skin tight tanks were enough to make a guy hard alone. The routine really was the icing on the cake for the guys.

"Everyone in positions!" Brooke yelled as she skipped over to her place, right in front of everybody. "Bevin hit it!" Bevin did as she was told and the minute the music was heard the girls came alive.

The guys sat on the bleachers in a trance as they watched the girls twist their hips and shake their booty's. Brooke looked around at every guy while she danced, pulling them into her with her hazel orbs, stopping on one guy in particular. She drank Nathan in with every dip and split she hit. Her teeth latched unto her bottom lip as she smirked at him. She loved how he just stood there in the middle of the court, his arms crossed over his very apparent muscular chest. She loved how he acted like he wasn't fazed by any of her movements when she knew it was taking everything in him not to pounce on her in front of everybody.

The routine ended and the guys rose applauding the girls for their very...sexy show. The girls beamed as their egos went higher with every pair of hands that clapped but Brooke was looking at only one guy in particular.

"So what did you think Coach Scott?" she asked sweetly as she bit her lip nervously.

"Let's see," Nathan let out, never once breaking his facade. "You dropping into splits left and right, touching yourselves in inappropriate places, and being EXTRA sensual with every move...do you really want me to answer that."

Brooke's eyes narrowed at that. "I don't think I would have asked you if I didn't want to know," she snapped, her hands slapping on her hips. All eyes were on them as they watched the argument play out between the coach and the head cheerleader, not that it was anything out of the ordinary, the two always seemed to butt heads.

"Watch the attitude Ms. Davis," he warned. "The dance is not school appropriate."

Brooke smirked at this. "A lot of things aren't school appropriate MR. Scott," she argued making sure to put emphasis on the 'Mr.' she knew how much it irritated him.

He rolled his eyes at her antics. She was always doing this. "When you give my whole basketball team boners, I think it is safe to say it's not school appropriate."

"Are you just mad because you didn't get one," she let out rather teasingly as she ran her hand through her hair. The whole gym erupted with laughter and ooh's after that.

"See me after practice Miss Davis. I will not tolerate your behavior," he let out angrily as he turned to his boys. "Hit the showers," he commanded as he ran his hands through his hair. He gave Brooke one more look before retrieving to his office, the one that once belonged to his coach, Whitey Durham.

It didn't take long for the sassy brunette to show up. "You rang Mr. Scott?" she asked teasingly as she shut the door behind herself.

"Quit with the 'Mr.' crap," he let out his eyes narrowed before looking back down at his game schedule.

"Did somebody have a bad day?" she whispered in his ear sending shivers down his spine.

"You have no idea," he let out as his head hit his desk tiredly.

"Let me make it better," she continued letting her tongue flick out and brush his ear. He groaned. Did she have any idea how she drove him insane?

Nathan closed his eyes as he thought back to the first time he had ever came into contact with the fiery brunette.

He had always known of the spunky girl, even when he was a teenager he would hear about the famous Brooke Davis and all the trouble that always seemed to follow the eight year old. But it wasn't until her senior year when he really came into contact with the brunette temptress. It all started when Brooke just happened to have detention, not that this was anything out of the norm, but the teacher that she had it with definitely was.

_Flash back_

_Nathan Scott tried his best to look poised as he ran down the long Tree Hill Hallway, his destination, detention. Nathan hated detention duty almost as much as he hated jury duty. He had so many better things to be doing. He wasn't one of the 'boring teachers with no life' so he called them. He actually had a life and a good one at that. He was single and so loving it. He had a different girl each week...sometimes each day when he was bored. Plus he had his team to be thinking about. The championship game was only a month away. He really didn't need this detention duty._

_Nathan walked into the classroom collapsing in his chair. The students just eyed each other as they took in the angry demeanor of the teacher. _

_"As you guys can probably tell, I really do not want to be here," Nathan let out in his deep voice as he took out a Sports Illustrated magazine from his briefcase. "So don't talk and don't irritate me and we will be out of here before you know it," he finished finally looking up at the students that sat before him. "No cell phones," he added after giving the group one more look. Surprisingly the detention today consisted of mostly females. Only two males accompanied the five females in the room and one of them was Nathan. Nathan also noticed that the five females just happened to be five members of the Tree Hill Varsity Cheerleading Squad._

_Nathan shook his head at this. He was sure there was an interesting story behind their attendance. "Let me take roll," he spoke to no one in particular as he picked up the clip board on the side of the desk. "Bevin?"_

_"Here!" Exclaimed an overly excited blond. "This is so awesome!"_

_Nathan quirked a brow at her before shaking his head and moving on. She definitely was playing the dumb blond to a 'T'._

_"Theresa?"_

_"Here." It was a shame that Nathan didn't know any of these girls by their name. He only supervised them twice a week at their practices! Pathetic._

_"Nicole?"_

_"Here."_

_"Peyton?"_

_"Here."_

_"Rachel?"_

_"Yeah I'm here," she let out as she sat back in her chair._

_"Marvin?"_

_"Mouth," the boy in the corner let out before lowering his head in shame._

_"And Brooke," Nathan read off before looking up for the brunette. He might not have been able to put the name with the face for any of the other girls but he easily could with Brooke. He couldn't say he was surprised to not find the brunette here, with her reputation and all._

_"Figures," he muttered before looking up to the boy in the corner, Mouth._

_"So why exactly are you in here Mouth?" he asked as he leaned back into his chair bringing his magazine to mask his face._

_"We're all in here for the same thing," he replied looking around at the girls._

_"Which is?" Nathan asked without looking up._

_"Brooke Davis," they all let out together. And Nathan couldn't help but chuckle at this. _

_"You rang?" came the sultry voice of Brooke Davis. She certainly did have impeccable timing._

_Nathan stared at her. She was dressed in blue cheer shorts and a white tank top, her hair sitting on the top of her head in a messy ball with loose strands framing her face. She looked like something out of a wet dream standing there in the doorway._

_"You're late," Nathan responded after finally getting over the vixen. He returned his eyes back to his magazine casually turning a page._

_"I had to get the rest of my team started since I have to be in here for a hour," she replied as if he should have known this. "The Classic are only a month a way you know?"_

_"No I did not know nor does it matter Miss Davis," he concluded as he sat his magazine on the desk. "What matters is that you are late," he sighed. "You're going to have to sign up for another detention."_

_Brooke giggled after that. "You're kidding right?" she asked with the famous 'Brooke Davis smirk'._

_He chucked back before his face was suddenly serious. "I'm really not."_

_Brooke stood there for one more minute before realizing that he really was serious. "Fine!" she let out before turning to make her dramatic exit._

_"See me in my office tomorrow so we can reschedule," he yelled after the brunette as he shook his head. That girl really was something else._

_End Flashback_

"Come here," he let out huskily as he grabbed her pulling her over his lap. He took her mouth possessively, forcing his tongue inside to explore his territory. She loved it when he was rough with her. She loved it when she felt that he needed her. A lot of girls would have called it getting 'used' but that wasn't what it was to Brooke Davis. She knew that he needed her just as much as she needed him and it made her happy to know that she had such an impact on him.

His tongue left her mouth, traveling quickly to her neck. She moaned. "You know that was a very naughty of you to put me on the spot like that," he let out huskily as his hands pulled her closer to him. She smiled into him.

"You were asking for it," she replied. "Did you really not like it?"

He broke the kiss looking at her in confusement. "Baby," he paused grabbing her hand and sliding over his growing bulge. "It took all of me to hold this back for that stupid routine, please don't ever do that again," he looked at her playfully before taking her lips once more.

Brooke moaned as her hands reached his hoodie pulling it off along with his t-shirt. She stared at his tanned, chiseled chest before her hands took over. His body was like a work of art, one that admiring it was not enough. She had to touch it.

She reached for his pants after that, sliding them down as he shimmied out helpfully.

He smirked at her. "Someone is in a rush," he teased as he ran his hands over her tank, stopping at her breast for a second before pulling the whole thing off.

"And you aren't" she whispered in his ear as she felt him fiddle with her panty line.

"Touché," he let out as he held her up with one hand while the other pulled her shorts and panties down. He was in a hurry. She was driving him crazy and she knew it. That was what frustrated him. When he was with her he never felt completely in control.

"Come on baby," she whispered as she leaned up to reach his ear. "I know you want it." That was all he needed to hear before he rose from his chair Brooke in his arms.

She yelped as her back hit against his cold office wall. His hands grabbed at hers as he pinned them above her head before bringing his lips to her neck.

Moans of ecstasy escaped her mouth as he continued to ravish her. She was on fire and he was driving her insane. "Please Nathan," she pleaded as her hands wrapped tightly around his, begging him.

He loved it when she begged. It was like sweet music to his ears. But he wanted her to wait a little longer.

To bad that wasn't what she wanted. Her hand detached from his expertly before sliding down to his pants and grabbing at his crotch.

He groaned, looking her square in the eye. "You're not being fair."

"Neither are you," she smiled as she pressed her body closer to his. She could feel his penis on her leg and it excited them both to no end. She smiled at him, biting her lip as she nodded her head for him to do something. He couldn't wait any longer and she knew he wouldn't be able to.

He leaned down, kissing her on the lips sweetly before grabbing a condom of his desk and placing it over himself quickly. Then he thrusted into her, long and hard. She screamed his name before biting down on his shoulder. She didn't think she would ever get use to his size. It always took her by surprise.

"Please Nathan," she let out between moans. "Faster."

Her wish was his command. He sped up making the brunette gasp continuously. Her body escalated up the wall with every thrust Nathan gave. It was amazing. Brooke came soon and Nathan followed her, both of them collapsing on the floor after.

"It never gets old with you," Brooke let out as she let her hands explore his chest once more. He smirked before bringing his lips down to hers for another searing kiss.

"I am too lucky," he let out after, brushing her face with his fingers. The look in his blue eyes made the brunette melt. But he would never know that. He would never know how he had captured her heart a long time ago.

"Let's do something tonight," Brooke suggested as she played with his fingers a smile plastered on her face. But the reaction that she got was not the one she had expected.

"Umm," he started as he brought his arm that was once cradling her to his hair, running it through. "I have plans with Haley tonight," he informed speaking of another one of his girls.

"Oh," Brooke let out solemnly before trying her best to look as if this news did nothing to her. "Whatever," she finished as she slid away from him, standing up to gather her clothes.

She was not happy with his news, he could tell, even though she tried her best to hide it. "We could do something tomorrow Brooke," he suggested, trying his best to cheer up the beautiful girl.

"No, I got something to do," she lied as she quickly dressed, making sure to avoid his eyes. She would find something to do, that was for sure.

"Don't be mad with me, ok?" he continued as he too started to get dressed.

"You don't tell me what to do," she snapped, finally looking up at him with dark hazel orbs. "I have nothing to be mad about anyways. You can do whatever the hell you want," she grabbed her purse after pulling her hair into a loose ponytail.

"Ok," he let out confused as he walked over to her embracing her in a one-sided hug. "I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked as he pecked her on the lips.

"Yeah," she nodded, her eyes as empty an anorexics stomach. "You go have your fun," she started as she kissed him again, smiling. "But don't get mad if I do the same."

With that she turned away from him, strutting like a pro out of his office. Two could play at the game. Nathan had no idea who he was messing with.

&

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it, in fact now I have an idea where I am going with it, I just need to write a story outline and see if everything works out. Please Review!! The more reviews the sooner I update!!**

**P.S: Thanks Tamara for the advice! And Todditan for the awesome review!!**


	3. Playing the Game

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Omgsh! I cannot believe I am updating this story! I haven't written anything it seems this summer but it just so happens that I was looking for a brathan story to read with simi-good reviews. Didn't expect to come across my own story. Well I did! And I actually decided to read the two chapters since I hadn't read them in a while and I realized that they were extremely good and I excited that I wanted to update tonight while I was so pumped for this story! Hopefully you will like this update and if you are reading it ****please review!! ****Thanks and God Bless!**

&

Chapter 3: Playing the Game

Brooke sat in class twirling a lock of her brown hair. She was in deep thought. She had managed to get through the whole day without seeing Nathan but she knew that she wouldn't be able to keep up with her disappearing act for long. Soon school would be over and practice would begin. She knew there was no way that she wouldn't see him there and she still didn't really know how she was going to act around him.

She was angry at him. She was angry at him for ditching her, and for Haley no less. Haley James, the tutor girl. I mean what could she possibly have to offer to a man like Nathan and what the crap was she even doing involved with a man like him like Brooke thought. Seems like 'tutor girl' was more of a 'tutor slut'.

She knew she really had nothing to worry about. After all, she was the one that started all of this teacher/student relationships anyway. When things started between her and Nathan they had both agreed that they wanted a 'no strings attached' relationship but as months went by Brooke found herself becoming more and more attached to him. She knew that she was his number one girl but the fact that he was with other girls was really starting to take a toll on her. Plus they had been seeing each other for over 4 months and Brooke was starting to wonder if he was ever going to make a commitment to her.

Of course Brooke had never set out to get so emotionally attached to Nathan. She wasn't one for relationships. The random screwing satisfied her enough. But somewhere between all the bed swapping and sneaking around with Nathan, she had started to fall for him, hard. And Brooke would be damned if she was going to let Nathan work her like a fool. Which was why Brooke had to come up with a plan, and fast before school let out.

She groaned as she tossed her brown locks over her shoulder in frustration. She looked over to her curly haired friend and was surprised to see her staring at their teacher. Just Great. He already had her head over hills for him. What could he have possibly done? They weren't even in alone yesterday for more than 10 minutes tops! Brooke rolled her eyes. I mean what was so great about Lucas Scott anyways? Yeah he was undoubtedly one of the most gorgeous guys she had ever seen, but he was their teacher for crying out loud! Who was she kidding? If anything the fact that he was a teacher made her want him more. There was something erotic about participating in such a forbidden pleasure.

She didn't blame Peyton for having an attraction, a crush if you will, on Lucas. She did however need to lay low. Brooke feared for her. She didn't know the code for relationships like this. She squinted her eyes angrily at the man that was leaning on his desk casually watching his students work. She couldn't fathom for the life of her why he would bring 'a new girl' into the equation, knowing full well that the school was under close evaluation. Why would he bring a rookie, someone who didn't know the rules into the equation? He definitely wasn't playing it safe. His decision to start things with Peyton could potentially blow his cover and get him fired, not to mention in jail. But that's just the kind of guy he was. When there was a danger sign, he'd go toward it. Reckless was what Lucas Scott was.

The bell rung at that moment and Brooke couldn't believe that she had wasted her brainstorming time thinking about Lucas Scott. "Great," she mumbled under her breath as she grabbed her sparkled notebook and book bag and headed for the door.

She could see Peyton rush up to Lucas's desk like a needy puppy and couldn't help scoff in annoyance. They were going to ruin everything! She shook her head and almost made it out of the door but was called back by a husky voice, Lucas's.

"Ms. Davis wait. I have something I need to talk to you about." She hated how he said her name, but what she hated even more was how he used his teacher status to his advantage.

"What do you want," she whined as she turned around to look at the blond haired man. All the students were gone now, except for her and Peyton, the latter of which hadn't taken her eyes off of the man.

"I just need to talk to you a second," he let out without even looking at her. "Sweetie do you mind waiting outside, it will only take a minute." Lucas spoke to Peyton now as he played with her curls.

"Sure, I'll be right outside." Brooke couldn't see her face but she was sure she was smiling. Could she not see that he was playing her? Peyton walked out the classroom and past Brooke without a care in the world. God help the girl.

"Make this quick, I have a practice to get to." Brooke let out as she walked up to Lucas boldly. Before she could react he had reached up and pulled her to him by her hips. She was dangerously close to him and suddenly his lips were on hers. Gosh, it was like he knocked the wind out of her. His lips felt great against hers, she wouldn't deny that and the way that his hands played with her sides made her giggle into the kiss. What was he doing to her? As soon as he broke the kiss Brooke came floating back down to reality.

She stepped back from him, quirking her eyebrow at him. "I believe the deal was, if you left Peyton alone you could have me." She watched him as he crossed his arms in front of his muscular chest, an action that reminded her of his brother. They were definitely one in the same.

He sighed in annoyance as he looked at the fiery brunette in front of him. "Your point?"

Brooke looked surprised but only for a second. "My point being, it definitely doesn't look like you're staying away from her since she is waiting outside of your damn door as we speak," she let out angrily.

He smirked at this, seemingly amused by all of it. "How do you know I wasn't planning on cutting it off with her right after I got finished 'talking' to you?" He air quoted the talking, showing that that was the last thing that he had planned to do with her.

She shook her head. "Somehow I doubt that you were going to do that."

His head was thrown back as he chuckled at her words. "You're a smart one Ms. Davis aren't you?" When she didn't answer he decided to continue. "I figured why not have my cake and eat it too?" he asked as he jumped off his desk, closing the distance between him and the brunette.

She rolled her eyes, "You have to be kidding me?"

"No babe," he said as he pecked her lightly on the lips. "I am so serious it's ridiculous."

She let him kiss her lips again before she broke apart from him, a smirk on her face. "You really don't know me Lucas, otherwise you would know that I would never agree to anything like that." She moved back from him bending down to grab her bags. "Have fun with Peyton, but if you hurt her I will kick your ass." With that she exited the classroom.

"She'll be back," Lucas let out confidently as he went to his desk and waited for Peyton to return.

&

"Brooke-" Peyton was cut off by her brunette friend.

"Save your excuse Peyton I know exactly what is going on with you and _Mr. Scott_." She said his name with such disdain. "Just be careful Peyton because you have no idea what you are getting yourself into." She concluded, giving her best friend a look of warning.

"Okay," Peyton said, at a lost for words. "I was going to tell you that I was going to be a little late for practice," she informed uneasily.

"Oh I know honey," Brooke informed with a knowing look. "Just get your skinny ass there as soon as possible," she finished as she played with one of her friends curls before turning to walk down the hall.

"Oh and Peyton," she yelled out as she turned around momentarily to face her blond friend.

"Yes," she let out hesitantly.

"Welcome to the game."

&

Nathan couldn't wait for Brooke to come through those gym doors. He couldn't stop thinking about her all day. He felt guilty for going out with Haley. Don't get him wrong, he knew that he had every right to go out with whoever he wanted to and there was nothing she could do about it. After all that was their arrangement, and he loved it. Who wouldn't? He got all the advantages without the commitment.

But he still felt a little guilty. But all thoughts were blown away when the gorgeous brunette strutted through those double doors. "Girl's stretches, now!" she commanded as she threw her purse on the bleachers and Nathan couldn't help admire her ability to take control.

Before he could stop himself he was calling her over. "Miss Davis, can I have a word with you right quick." He didn't miss the roll of her eyes as she made her way over to him.

"What?" she asked as her hand reached her hip in standard girl attitude. She quirked a brow as she waited for him to respond.

"I missed you," he lets out so that only she can hear and she tosses her hair as if she doesn't care.

"Figures," she mumbles under her breath.

But Nathan wasn't giving up that quickly. "You look amazing," he complimented as he drunk her in, from her black tank top to her blue booty shorts. She was the epitome of sexy.

"I know," she lets out without so much as a bat of the eye and then she looks at her fingernails seemingly in deep thought. "Are we done yet?" She questions and before he can answer her she is running back over to her squad. Brooke really did know how to play the game, but he was older and he had been playing it longer. He'd win.

&

She didn't start an argument with him like she usually did so there was no need for her to 'see him in his office'. In fact as soon as practice was over she hit the locker room before he could even think of a way to get her to stay. She was smart. She knew he wouldn't give up, which was why she had to get out of there and quick. She didn't even blow dry her hair. She put it in a messy ball and grabbed her gym bag and headed towards her car.

She was glad that she had thought to put her book bag and purse in her car before she had went to practice. This made things so much easier for her. She checked the parking lot quickly before jogging to her blue beetle and getting in. She tossed her bag in the back seat with the rest of her stuff and positioned her key to put it in the ignition.

"Brooke why are you avoiding me?" She groaned as she heard his deep voice. She banged her head against her side window as she heard the passenger door open.

"Are you kidding me? Get out my car!" She reached over pushing his body but to no avail.

"Brooke, I'm not leaving until you talk to me," he says patiently as he grabs her hands to stop her tryst. He is use to her tantrums and craziness. This is one reason he never tires of her.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you could get into if somebody saw you?" she ignores his question as she checks the parking lot making sure no one is around.

"Baby relax," he coaxes her as he smoothes some misplaced hairs behind her ear. "All the teachers and administrators are in an emergency staff meeting. I am on a 'bathroom break." he air quotes, smirking at the brunette beside him ans she can't help but relax for a moment as she giggles at his antics.

"You are crazy you know that?" she asked him, her hand reaching up to caress his cheek lovingly.

"Crazy for you," he replies smoothly before closing the small gap between them. His lips press against hers expertly and before she can think to pull away his tongue is snaking into her mouth exploring every crevice of space it possibly can. Brooke can't help but moan as his hands find their way under her shirt and she returns the favor, her hands reaching inside his pants. He groans as he pulls away from her quickly.

"We can't do this right now. Come over my house tonight?" She knows he is asking but it sounds more like a command and right now she is in no mood to be bossed around, so she takes this opportunity to rattle his cage.

"No," she lets out as she reaches for her keys turning her car on.

He is surprised but only for a second. "Why?" he questions as she checks her mirror preparing to drive off.

"I have plans," she lets out casually as she looks at herself in the mirror, blowing a kiss at her reflection.

Nathan rolls his eyes at this. He can feel his temperature rising by the minute. "And who could you possibly have plans with that is more important than me?" he lets out confidently as he kisses her neck teasingly and she can't help the moan that escapes her mouth.

She racks her brain at this. She knows that Nathan is not easily intimidated by high school boys unless they are doing something with her in front of him, so that rules them out. She needs to think quickly before he starts to doubt her lies. She needs someone older, someone forbidden to make Nathan jealous and it is at this thought that the perfect candidate pops into her mind.

She pulls away from him, putting an end to his advances and scoffs at him. "Contrary to your belief, my world does not revolve around you." Her voice is raspy as her finger meets his chest boldly. "But if you must know, I have plans to fuck your brother tonight," she finishes with an evil smile on her face.

The look on Nathan's face is priceless and so worth the lie. "Davis you better be kidding," he growls and she knows he is mad cause he called her by her last name.

"I am so not kidding," she replies as she crosses her hands in front of her. "No strings attached remember?"

"But he's my fucking brother, Brooke!" he lets out angrily. "That's like me sleeping with your sister."

"Too bad I don't have a sister," she retorts as if on instinct.

He sighs and runs his hand through his black locks in an attempt to calm down but it doesn't really work. "We have rules Brooke, there are rules to this game that must not, WILL not be broken." He is dangerously close and his words are venom. But Brooke knows how to handle and him and she can throw his shit right back at him.

"Well I guess your brother doesn't give a fuck about the rules," she concludes and with that she is pushing him out of the car once more. When he doesn't budge she screams at him. "Get your ass out my car, teachers are coming!" If it wasn't for this he would have never gotten out of her car. He grabs her head roughly forcing her lips to his. He kissed her mercilessly and quickly before getting out of her car. Darn him for being so sexy. He leans down into her window before leaving and speaks.

"You're really pushing it Brooke. Don't fuck with me," he warned lowly and dangerously. "We have this no strings attached crap but make no mistake, you are MINE. Got it!" He looks at her one more time before walking away. She cringes at his words. Nathan Scott was very intimidating but Brooke Davis was one tough chick. This was a game and she would play it willingly, and she would win too. She would make sure of it. She had gotten the exact reaction from him that she wanted. He didn't even know he was playing into her hands.

&

Brooke checked herself in her rear-view mirror before jumping out of her car. Her hair was curled and flowing nicely and the little black dress she had on was killer. She casually glanced out of the corner of her eye to the right and smiled. It was dark but she could easily see his red BMW. She knew he would come. He probably didn't believe her. She knew it was killing him to know that she hadn't been lying. She really was hanging out with his brother.

She made her way to his front door and rang the doorbell expertly. She could hear voices in the distance and then finally footsteps as Lucas opened the door.

"Don't act surprised," were the first words out of her mouth as she took him in. "Kiss me, now." She commanded and he wasted no time doing just that. The kiss he laid on her was breathtaking and just what she needed to make Nathan insanely jealous. She knew he must have been bursting with rage.

They broke apart when the need for oxygen became a problem. Lucas was the first to speak. "Peyton's here," he lets out huskily before pulling her to him and kissing her once more. He couldn't seem to control himself around the girl. She was like a magnet, drawing him into her. His hands reached her butt expertly as he gave it a light squeeze and she moaned in appreciation.

"Get her out of here," she commands in between kisses. "I'll be upstairs. Don't keep me waiting." And with that she's gone. Lucas closed the door shaking his head. This was going to be a long night. Game on.

&

**I hope you guys liked it! I really have no clue where I am going with this which is why I take so long to update. I just update when something comes to me. But reviews really do motivate me to continue writing, especially long ones! ****So please review!! ****Thanks and God Bless!!**


	4. Changing the Game

**A/N: Hey everyone! AliThompson here with another update! I am so excited you guys! I finally had an epiphany about this story so I know what I am going to do with it now. It is going to have 15 chapters. All I can say guy's is 'expect the unexpected'. This story is going to be awesome!! **

**Now down to business: I am going to need a beta reader for this story and I don't want to bother my beta reader for 'Forbidden Passion' Tamarindo, so if anyone is interested please let me know! Also please keep the reviews coming, they really brighten up my day, especially the long ones! The story is going to get better so hopefully I will get more reviews! Thank you for reading and enjoy the next chapter!!**

&

Playing with Fire by AliThompson

Chapter 4: Changing the Game

"What the hell were you thinking Brooke!" Brooke mumbled as she paced Lucas's room. It had been easy to sneak upstairs since the steps were right by the door, to the right. His house was amazing, definitely too nice for one man to be living in. She was tempted to slip off her Jimmy Choo black heels and let her feet sink into the plush, beige carpet, but decided against it since Peyton might recognize her shoes. After all, Brooke was an expert at this. But she had to admit, she was a little nervous.

She walked up the stairs slowly, noting that they seemed to make very little noise which was good for her. It wasn't hard for her to find Lucas's bedroom. Upstairs there were 3 rooms, a bathroom, a guestroom, and his bedroom. The latter being the one with all the copies of famous poetry posted all over the door. It didn't take a genius to know that this was Lucas's room.

She had to smirk at the differences between the brothers rooms. Where Lucas's was more conservative with books and poetry everywhere, Nathan's was more manly with sports magazines and athlete posters, not to mention posters of hot girls stuck all over the place.

She had been in his room for all of about 5 minutes and already she was freaking out. It didn't help that she couldn't get Nathan off of her mind.

"What the hell were you thinking Brooke," she let out once more as she ran her hands through her curly locks. Nothing good could come from this. Nothing. Sure she would make Nathan jealous but was that really worth the wrath that was going to inevitably come later? Plus she knew Peyton liked Mr. Scott, a lot. Did she really want to do this to her best friend? Of course Peyton would never find out but could she live with that on her conscious? She was being selfish and she knew it. But just because she knew she was being selfish didn't mean she was going to change her mind. She was Brooke fucking Davis after all.

She walked over to the left side of the room where there was a big bookcase and out of boredom decided to pick up a random book and rummage through it. _Words, words, and more words!_ Brooke thought as she looked further down and her eyes came upon a window right beside the bookcase. She didn't want to look but her body had other ideas as she made her way to the window, quickly pulling back the blinds to look outside.

She could see him now, perfectly in fact since he was now outside of his car, leaning on it as if in deep thought. She had never seen him like this. Especially over her and it made her feel bad. She was always the one in their relationship showing the emotion and being vulnerable when he was the more standoffish one when it came to what he was really thinking and how he really felt.

She knew she had threw him for a loop with the whole 'Lucas' thing but truth be told she really didn't know how Nathan was going to react. If earlier today was any clue then she knew it wasn't going to be good and right at that moment as that thought went through her head, as if he knew she was thinking about him, he looked right at her. STRAIGHT at her! She quickly closed the blinds because that one look had told her a lot. That one look was filled with sadness, anger, and was that vengeance she saw? What had she gotten herself into?

"I thought you would have left by now." Brooke turned in shock and was face to face with the older Scott brother. Gosh, he had scared her. She quickly composed herself putting on her fearless façade.

"Yeah, well I should of. It took you long enough! What the hell were you doing," she asked as she plopped herself casually on his king size bed. She looked so small on his big bed.

"Do you really want to know?" Lucas smirked as he took in her appearance once more from his position in front of her. He watched as she thought about his question for a moment before shaking her head. Whatever he was doing with Peyton she really didn't want to know.

But yet, "Did you have fun with my blond best friend?" she couldn't help it.

His eyes darkened as he thought back to the innocent blond. "Your best friend really is something I can tell you that. She really knows how to please a man," he groaned. "It was a shame I had to let her go so early."

"But you couldn't keep your dessert waiting," she let out watching as the older Scott unbuckled his pants letting them fall to the ground.

"I guess you could say that," he mumbled as he made his way to the bed, sitting beside the brunette.

She smirked at him. "I see Peyton's got you all nice and hard for me," she whispered as she let her hands run over his hidden erection, basking in the groan this resulted in.

His mouth met her neck as he suckled and bit there causing moan after moan from her. His hands ran down her sides and to her breast giving them a squeeze before pulling away from her in a daze. "I've wanted this for so long," he grumbled as he played with her curls and to say Brooke was shocked by his words would be an understatement.

She couldn't help the smile that appeared across her face. "Are you serious?" she asked bringing her hand to his cheek, her face taken on a look of pure innocence.

He nodded before bringing his lips to hers in a sweet kiss. "I was always so jealous that Nathan got you and I couldn't have you. I have always wanted you."

She moaned at his words alone. He was so sweet! She had never expected this from him. Never in a million years and she had never expected to be drawn to him by just his words alone. She wanted him. More than she ever imagined.

"Well now you get to have me," she whispered as she smiled sweetly at him and he returned it graciously. "Come here," she mumbled as she pulled him on top of her by his tie. They crawled their way to the center of the bed where they stayed entranced by each other.

Lucas trailed butterfly kisses down her arm as she shivered in pleasure. This was so much more than revenge it seemed. She grabbed at his dress shirt, quickly unbuttoning it and loosing the tie off of him. Her hands couldn't reach his chest quick enough. She was completely in awe of how great it felt to be able to touch his bare skin. She could feel him pulling at her dress and took it upon herself to turn around and give him access to her zipper. He quickly let it down and Brooke shimmied out of her dress to Lucas's pleasure. He groaned as he took in her body clad in only a black bra and panties.

"Gosh I want you so bad," he groaned as he quickly unclasped the bra and pulled off the panties letting them fall to the bed. He didn't care where they went as long as they were off of her.

He took in her body at once, marveling at her many curves. "You are so beautiful." His words made her blush and he couldn't help but chuckle at her response.

"Don't make fun of me. I'm just not use to people telling me that." She let out clearly embarrassed.

"Well you should hear it all the time, and if you were my girl you would." He replied, his blue eyes letting her know that he was completely sincere. Clearly he wasn't afraid of being emotional and this was a pleasant surprise for Brooke and not only that but she found herself being drawn to him more and more by the minute, the thought of revenge clearly not so apparent right now.

"I want you inside me," she let out, reaching down to free him of his boxers. "Right now."

There was no turning back now. He grabbed a condom from under his pillow, putting it on quickly and effortlessly before he kissed her forehead and entered her. It was clear by his slow motions and passionate kisses that they were not fucking, they were making love. Lucas Scott was making love to her. Now she really didn't expect this!

They had come together and even laid in each others arms for a good twenty minutes before breaking apart. It was weird because as Brooke got dressed and ready to leave she found herself reluctant, she didn't want to leave him. But she knew she had to. Was it possible to fall in love with someone after one night of perfect sex? She didn't know. Only time would tell.

&

He knew she would be at home by now which is why he went to the bar to unwind first. To say he was furious would be an understatement. He was enraged with Brooke. I guess in a way she had definitely shown him that she wasn't scared of him, which was too bad because he thrived off of power. He would have to do something to get it back.

He was angry at Brooke. She was changing everything! She was changing the game. He thought what he had with her was special, although he never voiced these thoughts with her. Perhaps this is where he went wrong. He was always so closed off with his emotions when it came to relationships. He didn't like being vulnerable, which is one of the reasons that he took a liking to the relationship with the younger girls. He had never expected to actually develope feelings for one of them but somewhere along the way, he did. And he hurt right now, but over his hurt was his anger as he did have a big tempter. Oh yeah, he would let his little temptress have her fun now but rest assured he would be there tonight and it wouldn't be pretty. She was his and he would make her remember that.

Which brings us to where he is now, it is midnight and he has just pulled up to the curb beside her house. The lights are on in her room which is a sign that she has probably just got home from her rule breaking. Nathan walks up her driveway, sliding easily inside the door remembering how Brooke once told him she never locks her doors.

He follows the noise of shuffling and the light to her bedroom where she is seemingly getting ready for bed. She is bent down pulling something out of her drawer which makes it easy for him to sneak up on her.

"So the freak returns from her late night fuck," he whispers in her ear as his arm circles her waist possessively. She recognizes his voice immediately and his words sting her deeply. She is shocked that he is in her house since he has only ever dropped her off, never venturing inside and this scares her.

"What's the matter baby," his words are venom. "Cat got your tongue," he pauses, "or does Lucas have it." He says his brothers name with such scorn it makes her shiver in fear. "I know you saw me watching you." He spins her around to face him, his arms still planted around her waist.

"You must have felt pretty damn good to know that I was watching you moments before you fucked my brother." He grabbed at her dress, ripping it in half before laughing at the scream it resulted in. "I hope that dress wasn't special to you."

He pulls her close and she is angered at herself for being turned on by his reckless behavior. "You're such a dirty little whore," he let out huskily and she shrieks at his hurtful words. "But you're MY dirty little whore." She moaned as his hand reached her core, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

Somewhere along the way he had ridden himself of all his clothes and was now standing in front of her naked as a new born baby. He pushes her roughly on the bed before hovering over her. "You want me so much, you can't deny it because your body is screaming it," he informs her as his hand full of her juices resurfaces before it is in his mouth. He lets out a grunt as he slides it back down, "yummy."

She wants him so bad it hurts and he is turning her on like you wouldn't believe. It's amazing how her body can want emotion but at the same time thrive off of his roughness. His brother and him were so not alike but her body craved them both just the same.

"Nathan please," she hated herself for being so weak when it came to him but she couldn't help it.

He smirked down at her. "Oh, don't worry baby, I'm going to be inside you real soon….but see, you disobeyed me and you must be punished for that." His last words scare her but are quickly forgotten. They make love into the wee morning hours. She cannot seem to get enough of him. When he leaves a single tear falls from her eyes. She doesn't know what the rest of the day has in store for her but she knows it isn't going to be good.

Punishment is inevitable and she has unknowingly changed the whole game in only one night. She has no idea what is about to transpire.

&

**A/N: Yay! I finished writing it in under 3 hours! I hope you guys liked it, please review! You guys have no idea where this is going but it is going to be sooo good and like nothing you have ever read before I promise!! Please review it motivates me to update sooner and if you are interested in being my beta reader for this story please let me know! God Bless! Until next time! alithompson**

**Also for those of you who are 'Suite Life of Zack and Cody' fans and like to read Zack/Maddie and Cody/London…you should check out my sisters 'Ani Thompson' stories…tell her I sent you! Thanks!!**


	5. Like a Roller Coaster: Up and Down

**A/N: Hi Everyone! So my internet is down right now so I decided to take this as a sign and update on all three of my currently unfinished fics! I hope you guys are thankful and will show your gratitude by reviewing!!! I hope you enjoy these updates and hopefully I can start updating more frequently but I am not making any promises! Sorry.**

****************************************

Chapter 5: Like a Roller Coaster: Up and Down

The light came filtering through her thin, pink curtains unmercifully. She groaned. It seemed like she had just closed her eyes and now she had to open them again. She hadn't forgotten the events that had transpired yesterday, in fact, they had haunted her dreams. She couldn't forget the way Nathan's eyes darkened like they always did when he was angry and she couldn't forget the promise of punishment that he had given. This wasn't going to be a good day, she was sure of that and for this reason she had chosen to stay in bed a little longer. So she would be late, she didn't care. She was Brooke Davis. She could do what she wanted to do.

&&&

Nathan Scott was not a very happy man. Actually in general he was a very dark and hidden man but at the moment he was not a very happy man, in fact, he was furious. He ran his hand through his dark locks as his ice blue eyes scanned the halls for the object of his insanity.

He cursed under his breath because she was no where to be found. She was driving him crazy and he couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe a little high school girl could do this to him.

He looked towards the middle of the hall where her locker was located but sadly the brunette beauty was not there, but fortunately, her curly haired best friend was. His mouth turned into a small smile as he smoothly made his way to the girl. She was really pretty, Nathan had decided, but he had never been interested in her. How could he be when he had Brooke? There was just something about Brooke that he was drawn to. It was like they were made for each other. He quickly shook that idea out of his head. Brooke and him made for each other? Yeah right when hell freezes over! He could barely stand the girl sometimes! She was stubborn and childish and totally conceited…and so like him! Just Great!

"Hey, Peyton right?" the blond jumped at the sound of his deep voice and he couldn't help smirk. It never failed.

The curly haired girl slowly looked up at the man that was leaning against the locker next to the one she was currently opening. "Ye...Yeah," she stuttered as she looked nervously at him, the other Mr. Scott. He had never really given her the time of day. Never really even talked her even though he managed to converse with her best friend every day, which made her wonder why he decided to talk to her now?

"Have you seen Brooke?" And there was her answer. Of course he was talking to her about Brooke. But why, that was the question.

"Um no, I think she decided to skip today. She won't answer her phone. She might be in later," she informed as she studied his face for a reaction but when she got none she decided to take matters in her own hands. "Why do you want to know," she questioned. "If you don't mind me asking," she added bashfully.

Nathan pondered over her question, surprised that she even had the audacity to ask him this. _But then again she is sleeping with my brother_, he thought. Why not mess with her brain?

"Well I really don't think I am obligated to inform you with that little piece of information," he said darkly as he watched her reaction with hooded eyes. "But when you see her please tell her that she left some of her things at my house…you know how that is when you go over to your teachers house for a midnight fuck." The way he said this so carelessly made Peyton blush with shock. Brooke was sleeping with the other Mr. Scott? A teacher? I mean she guessed that she shouldn't really be shocked since she was sort of in a thing with the older Mr. Scott but she hadn't fucked him as Nathan had so shamelessly put it.

She was at a loss for words. "Um…ok," she mumbled not knowing what else to say, then remembering his last words added, "and I don't know what you mean about when you go over your teachers house for an afternoon…screw," she let out. It wasn't really a better word but 'fuck' just seemed so dirty and whorish.

Nathan chuckled at this. This girl was so naïve. Did she not know how the game worked? "Oh trust me, you will," he replied with a wink and then he turned away leaving the blond girl to process his last statement.

&&&

Lucas couldn't deny that he wasn't disappointed when Brooke didn't walk through his classroom doors. He had hoped that it wasn't because of what had happened between them last night. He knew they had moved pretty fast but then he also knew that Brooke was all about the fast and furious.

He also couldn't deny the guilt he felt for some reason for somewhat cheating on Peyton. They weren't together or anything but he also knew that if she knew that he had made love to her best friend that she would hate him and he would lose whatever he had going on with her.

But what he couldn't deny the most was the fact that even though he felt guilty for doing that to Peyton he would never take that night back for anything. And he hated himself for that. He hated himself for basically choosing Brooke over Peyton, choosing the taken over the untaken. Always wanting what he couldn't have.

"Hey babe," Peyton greeted him as she leaned over his desk placing a chaste kiss on his lips. In the midst of his brooding, Lucas had missed the sound of the bell ringing, signaling the end of class and the clearing out of his students, all except one.

He smiled genuinely at the blond. It wasn't that he didn't like her, she was a great girl. But she was more like a sister to him, sadly.

"Hey, how are you?" he let out as he grabbed her hand leading her around the desk and into his lap. Just because he thought of her as a sister didn't mean he still wasn't a little turned on by her. Ok, that just sounded so wrong! He cringed at his random thoughts before quickly hiding it with a smile.

Peyton smiled back. "I'm good but I really missed you," she admitted, staring down into his light blue eyes.

He chuckled. "You're so cute."

"So I've been told," she replied kissing him softly on the neck and smiling at the groan that followed.

"That feels good."

"Mmhmm, and when do you think we can hang out again since last night was cut short," she questioned her green eyes showing him how much she wanted him.

"Um…," Lucas was puzzled; he didn't know what to say. Did he really want to get into a relationship with a girl who he really wasn't interested in when it is obvious she is very interested in him. "Let me get back with you on that." He decided to not give a definite answer, take the safe way out.

"Ok, soon I hope," Peyton let out unabashed by his unclear answer. "Alright, I'll see you later," she squealed as she quickly kissed him again and hopped off of his lap, walking quickly to the classroom door. She opened it abruptly and was surprised to see who was on the other side of it.

"Brooke," Peyton let out as she enveloped her brunette friend in a hug. "Where in the world have you been? I have been so worried about you, everyone has been asking about you, even Coach Scott! He said some really weird things Brooke we really have to talk about him later." Peyton finally finished, looking up from her babbling and realizing that her best friend wasn't even paying attention to her. She followed her hazel eyes over to Lucas. How weird how they were staring at each other right now. She felt a hint of jealousy shock through her body.

"You should really go see what Coach needed Brooke," she let out not liking one bit how her best friend and her boyfriend, if you could call him that were looking at each other.

Brooke registered her best friends' words but couldn't manage to look away from the man standing a couple of feet away from her. "Yeah I am in a minute I just have to…." She trailed off realizing that she didn't know what she had to do, great!

"You just have to get your missed assignments Ms. Davis, right?" Lucas interjected thanking God for his quick thinking.

Brooke smiled her first smile of the day. "Right," she agreed. "Peyton just give me a second, I will be right out."

Peyton shook her head. "Whatever Brooke, I'll be in the gym." She didn't mean to be rude to her best friend but she didn't understand why she had to leave the room if Brooke was just getting her missed assignments and the way that they were looking at each other just made her think that something was going on between the two. No, Lucas wouldn't do that to her, Brooke wouldn't do that to her! But then again, she seemed to be learning a lot about her brunette best friend that she had never known before. Maybe she really didn't know Brooke as well as she thought she did.

When the door finally closed Brooke slowly made her way to Lucas. "Hey," she whispered nervously as she looked up at him through her hazel eyes.

That simple word had warmed his insides and a smile made its way to his lips. "Hey yourself," he chuckled reaching out to grab her, pulling her to him in a hug. "I missed you. I was beginning to think you were avoiding me," he confessed pulling back to get a look at her face.

"No I wasn't avoiding you," she replied looking away from his serious blue eyes. "I was actually avoiding your younger, heartless younger brother."

Lucas cringed at the mention of his little brother. "Why do you even stay with him Brooke?"

"Because I need him, and he needs me too whether he wants to admit it or not," she let out sorrowfully as she watched him close his eyes at her words.

"You love him don't you?" he whispered in agony already knowing the answer.

Brooke was shocked by his accusation. Was it that obvious? "Lucas I don't know if this is such a good idea, you and me."

"What are you saying Brooke?" he questioned. "Didn't you have fun last night?"

"Yes last night was great Luke but being with you is just making Nathan angrier and truth be told, Nathan angry is not what I want."

"Brooke, you can't let him run your life!" Lucas argued.

"He's not ok?" Brooke countered. "I just don't think this is right Luke."

"I care about you Brooke Davis," he admitted surprised at how much truth rang in his words. He didn't want to lose her.

Brooke broke down at his statement. It was obvious he spoke the truth and she wondered why Nathan couldn't admit his feelings as willingly as his brother had. Tears began to slip from her eyelids because she realized something. She cared about him too. "I know you care about me Luke and I care about you too, a lot more than I ever expected, especially since we have only been in this for a couple of days but…"

"But what Brooke?" Lucas interrupted, impatiently.

"But right now I think it is best that we lay off, ok? If anything changes I will get back with you on it." Those words were so familiar. He had just said the same thing to Peyton, taking the safe way out. He had never expected those words to hurt as much as they did though.

"Brooke—

"No—

"Wait!" he called grabbing her hand and spinning her back in to him. She hit roughly against his chest and he wasted no time bending down and assaulting her lips.

She was frozen in his arms as his fingers grabbed and pinched at the skin between her short t-shirt and her jean shorts. His tongue made its way into her mouth and she couldn't hold in her moan of pleasure as he explored her so expertly.

The kiss ended abruptly as he withdrew from her and stepped back. She was left dazed and completely dissatisfied surprisingly. Why did he do that to her? "Tease," she mumbled under her breath as she made her way to the door.

"No, that would be you," he replied grabbing some papers from his desk and following her to the door. "You're the one that wants to call it quits just because you don't want my poor little brother to be angry." He tapped the papers on her head playfully as she turned around and snatched her assignments out of his hand. "When you realize I'm the man you want, I'll be waiting," he let out trying his hardest to mask his sorrow.

She shook her head smiling up at him. "Whatever, and FYI, I didn't call it quits I said 'break', big difference!" She called over her shoulder as she regretfully made her way to the one place she didn't want to go, the gym, and the one person she didn't want to face, Nathan.

&&&

It was 30 minutes after practice when Nathan finally heard a knock on his door. Now was not a good time. Nathan was infuriated. Practice had went horribly because he had taken a lot of his anger out on his players and things had gotten worse because Brooke hadn't shown up all day! Was she really that scared of him? She better be!

"Go away," he yelled as he threw his basketball angrily at the door and turned around in his moving chair away from the door and towards the window.

There was a pause before the door finally opened. "Hey."

The sound of her voice made him tingle as he spun around in his chair, his dark eyes hiding under his black hair. "Wow, look who decided to grace me with her presence," he let out darkly as he got up from his black chair.

His eyes drunk in her appearance, she was wearing jean shorts and n old white t-shirt, not to mention her hair was up in a messy ball. But she looked so innocent and so sweet now that he couldn't resist her. He needed to hold her. "Come here," he demanded and Brooke cringed at his tone.

She made her way slowly towards his waiting arms and walked up to his chest and was surprised to feel his strong arms encircle her. They stayed that way in silence before Brooke finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry I was scared to come to school today," she confessed laying her head on his chest lovingly.

He couldn't help the smile that covered his face as he inhaled her wonderful strawberry scent. He frowned. "You smell like him."

She cringed at his words as she felt him loosen his hold on her.

"You were with him," it wasn't a question it was a statement. He knew she was with him.

"Yes, I told him that it was over, that I didn't want to hurt you."

"Oh how thoughtful of you," Nathan let out sarcastically as he felt her pull him closer to her.

"Please don't do this Nathan. You mean so much to me and I really don't want to fight with you," she begged. She was emotionally exhausted for today. She knew he wasn't one to give up the chance to fight with her but was surprised when she felt him pull her closer as well.

"I don't want to fight either Brooke," he admitted, clearly forgetting for the moment about his promise of punishment. He took her chin in his hand and guided her lips to his. They met in a sweet and passionate kiss. The feel of his lips against hers literally took her breath away.

She moaned as her hands curled into his hair. She could feel his tongue teasingly waiting at the entrance of her mouth and quickly gave him entrance. She could never get enough of him. She shivered as she felt his hands run over her breast squeezing them lightly through her t-shirt.

"I want you so much right now," he let out huskily as he stared deeply into her hazel eyes.

See, this was the Nathan she loved. The one that wasn't afraid to admit what he wanted, wasn't afraid to show her himself. She kissed him again and smiled up at him. "I'm yours," she whispered and he groaned at her submission reaching for her shirt.

Ring Ring.

Nathan cursed under his breath in frustration. Did the phone have to ring now? He reluctantly grabbed for it on his desk after letting it ring a couple of times in hope that the caller would give up.

"Hello?" he let out, frustration etched in his voice. He groaned as Brooke left soft kisses down his neck. She was driving him crazy. He looked at her pointedly expressing his desire for her to stop. He was on the phone for crying out loud and she was turning him on so much that he could feel himself getting harder.

Brooke giggled finally deciding to give Nathan a break. She knew how horny he was for her right now and she loved it.

Nathan cursed as he finally got off of the phone, his hands running down his face in frustration.

"What?" Brooke let out in curiosity.

"Emergency faculty meeting," he answered as he looked at her in agony.

She couldn't help but laugh at how pitiful he looked. "Poor baby."

"I am going to need a cold shower," he let out kissing her quickly on the mouth.

She smiled. "Rain check?"

"Definitely," he replied as he grabbed his papers on his desk. Brooke turned around grabbing the door knob. "See you tonight, my place."

She turned around to him smiling deviously. "Can't wait," she replied as she walked out of his office. That went great! Better than she ever thought it would. And Nathan really was opening up to her. She knew she had done the right thing by calling things off with Lucas. _Things were totally going to work out_, she thought as she opened the gym door.

"Brooke Davis?" Her name was shouted from behind and she spun around in shock to look at the person responsible.

Standing behind her was a short man dressed in a very nice suit with some very old looking glasses adorning his eyes. He was bald and looked to be in his late forties. But the question is, how did he know her and why was he calling her?

"Yes that's me," she let out hesitantly, her eyebrow quirked in curiosity. "Can I help you?"

The man let out a breath before taking out a yellow pad from his pant pocket. "Yes, I finally found you. I must say you are a hard person to get in contact with."

Brooke didn't know if she should laugh or not because truth be told, she was kind of creeped out that this old guy was trying to find her.

The bald guy waited for a laugh but when he didn't get one he continued. "Um, my name is Mr. Gibson and I am with the Tree Hill Police Department and we are here investigating the Teacher/Student relationship rumors."

Brooke froze at his words but only for a second as she quickly composed herself. "Oh," was all she said, afraid to say more.

"Yes, and there has been some rumors that you were involved with Coach Scott, is this true?"

"No," Brooke answered a little too quickly. Her heart was beating so fast and so loud she bet he could hear it. How was all this information getting out?

"Are you sure Ms. Davis?"

"Yes I am sure, what the hell kind of girl do you think I am?" she snapped as she continued her journey to exit the gym, away from this man. She had to get away from him, away from this situation.

"Well if you hear anything let me—

His words were cut off as the gym door closed behind her.

She made a dash for her car, getting in and locking the doors immediately. Once she was safely on the road she let out a breath. Just when everything seemed to be back on track more problems appeared. She wasn't sure if she could handle this but most of all she wasn't sure how Nathan would deal with the news. Well one thing was certain, she wouldn't have to wait too long to find out.

**A/N: Ok, that is it for now! I hope you guys liked it and I hope that you will pretty please review!! Just letting you guys know that I changed the plot of this story once again but I think that this was the last time although I am very fuzzy on the details; I know you all will love it! Please review and God Bless! ~alithompson**


	6. I've Been Watching You

**A/N: Hi everybody! I have been reading so many brathan's and BNL triangles and they have motivated me to update one of my stories and I decided to update this one!! I hope that you guys will like it and will review because I love love love getting reviews!! I thought about this chapter last night before I went to sleep so I hope it is up to par for you guys also I proofed it myself to hopefully I got mostly all the errors! Love you guys…reviews make me update quicker! Enjoy!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Chapter 6: I've Been Watching You

_Impatience_. Impatience is what Nathan feels as he sits in the auditorium chair, arms folded across his chest. He is pissed that his fun had been interrupted for such a stupid cause.

"This should be a quick meeting everybody, I am extremely sorry for calling it out of blue," Principal Turner lets out as he takes his seat at the head the front of the auditorium. They usually have their faculty meetings in the cafeteria but for some odd reason they have decided to have this one in the auditorium. It is amazing how a change in scenery can really change the way you view something. For instance when Nathan was in the cafeteria for staff meetings he felt the need to pretend to be taking notes, face covered with his hand when really he was dozing off. But being in the auditorium makes everything seem different, it make everything seem tenser, more serious even.

"Just why was my tennis practice interrupted Mr. Turner?" A fellow teacher complains. Nathan doesn't know his name although he remembered seeing him around. He really doesn't associate with the other teachers, unless they are female and young. You could count his brother as well but he rarely talks to him as well. Especially with everything that has been going on with Brooke lately. He can't even bare to look at his brother almost, especially when he thinks of what Brooke has been doing with him.

"Yes your tennis practice was interrupted because some allocations have been brought to our attention." Mr. Turner replies. "As all of you know, our school is currently being investigated over some rumors of student/teacher relationships going on. Although I do not believe such horrible acts are being done at my school," he pauses looking over to a bald man sitting beside him. "Others do, and we have new information on this issue. Now without further adieu I am going to turn things over to Mr. Gibson."

Nathan watches as an old bald guy makes his way to the center of the stage and declines Mr. Turners chair choosing to stand. The man looks strict and a little intimidating Nathan admits to himself. He watches as the man scans the crowd and cringes when his eyes seem to stay on him for a little longer. Why is he letting this man get to him?

"Ok, I just want to be brief, don't want to take up any of your time." He takes a breath before looking out at everyone and Nathan has to concentrate to listen to his monotone voice. "We've been investigating the student/teacher relationship allegations for a couple of months and each day we get closer to finding out what is really going on here. I basically came here today because I have some information that could change one of your lives in here for the worse, especially if it is confirmed. I am giving you a chance to come forth now before you are convicted. If you come forward now then I might be able to cut some of your jail time."

The room goes silent and everyone is looking around and questioning the people they are sitting next to. Nathan catches his brother's eye for a second and he sees the worry on his face, but he refuses to let this situation get to him. Everything is under control. That is until he hears his name.

"Nathan Scott," it is like nails on a chalk board. "Your name has come up and you are our prime suspect for this crime being committed." All eyes are on him and he doesn't know how he manages to keep his cool, at least on the outside. Perhaps it is due to the years of having to 'listen' to his father and pretend that his harsh words didn't affect him. But this is way worse than the verbal abuse of his father. This is a big deal. If he is convicted of this crime he would lose his job and be locked up. His life would basically be over.

"Well why don't you just arrest me right now then?" And yet he still decided to push the envelope. Gasps were heard around the room. And Lucas watched his younger brother sitting there, arms crossed as if this was a normal conversation. What was he thinking?

"Not enough evidence….yet." Mr. Gibson stares him down but he doesn't even flinch.

"Well when you get enough let me know." With that Nathan is out of his seat and exiting the auditorium. On the outside he looks mature and professional but inside he is pissed and a little worried.

He refuses to really think about how serious this situation is. Things just got ten times worse and the fact that they were openly accusing him made it worse. He has to get away from this as soon as possible and he has to forget about this even quicker.

He doesn't make it completely out of the school before his name is being called again. He doesn't have to turn around to realize that it is his brother. He's not exactly the person he wants to talk to right now; in fact he doesn't really want to talk to anyone at the moment. So it's not a surprise when his reply comes out in a not so nice manner.

"What do you want now Lucas? Let me guess, my girl." He snaps at Lucas as he continues walking. He's pissed at the fact that Lucas being with Brooke pisses him off so much. It's not supposed to be like that. He says that over and over again. He's not supposed to care about what or who Brooke does but he can't help it. Within minutes Lucas is walking beside him.

"We have to talk about all of this. We have to come up with a plan." He is rambling because he is completely rattled by everything that just happened in the faculty meeting. Unlike Nathan, he isn't accustomed to playing it cool when he is anything but; one of the only disadvantages of not having Dan Scott in his life.

"I'll figure this out on my own," Nathan replies without even looking at his brother. He doesn't want help especially from his bastard brother.

"No we are in this together," Lucas's words come out with finality and he is surprised a little. "If you go down it won't be long before I do too."

"Why don't you worry about yourself and I will worry about myself," Nathan responds then after a couple of more steps he adds, "you know on second thought, why don't you go back into that meeting and let me know if anything changes."

He's off to his car then. It surprises him that Lucas doesn't follow him but it surprises him even more when his brother turns around and heads back inside. Nathan is growing apart from his brother, and he can't help but think that it is because of one little brunette girl. She's starting to have a lot of effect on his life and he doesn't like that one bit. He has to change that.

&&&

The dress she is wearing is killer and she knows that he won't be able to keep his hands off her. It's black and shiny, one of those shirt dresses that stops mid thigh. Her hair is a ponytail with a hump in the front and her diamond studs really finish off her ensemble, not to mention that her makeup is done to perfection as always.

She is thumping her fingers on her steering wheel happily as she heads over to his house. She is so happy that she took a 'break' with Lucas and she cannot wait to be in Nathan's arms again. She feels like things are looking up for the two of them and that maybe Nathan is starting to realize how lucky he is to have her. This is why she is looking forward to some alone time with him, that is until she gets a text from Peyton.

I need to get my phone. –Peyton

She groans because she forgot about when she was at the mall earlier today with Peyton. She forgot about how Peyton kept checking her phone so much that Brooke took it away from her and put it in her own pocket. And she forgot that she hadn't given her best friend her phone back. Just great.

Come pick it up, I'm at Nathan's. –Brooke

She adds 'hurry' to the end of the message as she pulls into Nathan's driveway. She tries not to dwell on the fact that Peyton is coming over so she will have to refrain from kinky business at least until she leaves. She is actually tempted to just have her way with Nathan right away and just let her friend see what she was missing. Peyton had gotten herself into this mess after all she might as well know how it is really going to be with her and Lucas.

_Indifference._ She feels indifferent towards her best friend. If she is honest with herself it is because she doesn't like the fact that she is with Lucas, also she doesn't like the fact that Peyton is involved in this situation period. That she is involved in this game. She doesn't realize how dangerous the game she is playing is. It's like playing with fire.

She doesn't bother to check her reflection in the mirror this time because she knows she looks hot. She rings the doorbell and immediately feels the butterflies flutter awake in her stomach but the shock on his face when he opens the door stops her momentarily.

"What are you doing here?" He is out of breath and his shirt is partially unbuttoned. She notices this and all of her giddy feelings disappear instantly.

She doesn't wait for him to invite her in; instead she pushes past him into his hallway. She doesn't go past the hallway but she doesn't have to because right before her is a duffel bag, identical to the one that she has in her car, except it has a different name on it. Rachel.

She loses it then.

"Rachel, Nathan? Rachel fucking Gattina? Are you kidding me? You're fucking Rachel Gattina behind my back." She can feel the anger boiling inside her but she can also feel the hurt. She is so hurt right now. She doesn't want to think about how betrayed she feels. She knows she doesn't have a right to feel that way but she loves Nathan and him being with other girls hurts her.

It makes her feel like she isn't good enough.

He never expected this to happen, ever. Rachel was a spur of the moment hook-up and he hadn't planned on getting caught, not that he should feel guilty at all. Brooke and him weren't exclusive.

"I didn't fuck her Brooke not that it's any of your business!" His voice is angry and defensive and she almost recoils at it. "We were just making out, what are you doing here anyways?"

"What am I doing here? You told me to come here you bastard!" It is only then that he remembers this. He remember earlier in his office when he told her to come over to his place at 8:00 and he feels a little guilty now. "I can't believe I got fucking dressed up for you." She is seething and he takes this moment to finally look at her. He wishes he didn't because she looks amazing and he wants her so bad now it hurts.

"You look so hot," he lets out as he walks up to her wrapping his arms around her waist but when he leans in to kiss her she turns her head giving him her cheek. She pushes him away and he stupidly tries another approach. "Sexy?"

"Get off me Nathan. You know what? You are such a fucking ass I can't stand it anymore!" She is closing herself off. Going back into her little shell and she can't believe she ever thought that it was ok for her to come out of it in front of him.

A half naked Rachel decides to make her appearance then. She walks through the living room in only her bra and panties not even bothering to cover up. She winks at Nathan before her attention moves to the person beside him. "Hey bitch." This is how she greets Brooke.

"Hey whore, slut, skank…need I go on?" Brooke replies as she stares daggers at her fellow cheerleader. She has never really had anything against Brooke, until now. Now she wants to bring physical harm to the red head.

Rachel raises an arched eyebrow at the brunette before turning her attention to Nathan. "Baby what's taking you so long?" He can't even focus on Rachel because Brooke is looking so gorgeous right now and innocent which is surprising coming from his little vixen. He can't believe that even a half naked Rachel can compare to Brooke clothed.

"Oh so now she's your baby!" She roars and inside she crumbles.

"No!" he yells and he doesn't know why he is trying to defend himself, he doesn't know why he is trying so hard to make Brooke not be angry at him. But he ends up making Rachel angry.

"What?" she questions frowning. He's had enough.

"Rachel you knew this was just a one time thing you know Brooke is my main girl."

She scoffs at this knowing that he would have made her one of his other girls even if Brooke was his main squeeze. "That's not what you were saying a couple minutes ago when you were begging me to go down on you."

Brooke doesn't want to hear another word and retreats to leave. She has wasted too much time on Nathan Scott and has decided that she is not doing this to herself anymore. She is not going to let him control her emotions and she refuses to let him get to her anymore. She makes it to the door opening it wide open. She ignores Nathans cries for her to come back but she can't get out because the exit is blocked by Lucas.

Lucas! She doesn't know why he is there but at that moment she is so happy to see him. She throws her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his as her lips followed. She kissed him passionately, so passionately that Lucas was temporarily thrown off. He temporarily forgot why he was even at his brother's house. Then he remembered.

Before she can even blink she is being pushed inside along with Peyton. Peyton? Her heart drops as she realizes that Peyton had been standing beside Lucas the whole time. That Peyton had seen the kiss. It had been for Nathan to see but now her best friend had seen. Now her best friend knew. She couldn't even bring herself to look at Peyton.

So she looked at Nathan instead. His fists were clinched and he looked like he was ready to kill Lucas. At least she had accomplished one thing. "Lucas, what the fuck are you doing here—"

"We have to get out of hear Nathan, they will be here any minute."

"What the fuck are you talking about Lucas?" This comes from Nathan.

"You're being watched." These are the three words that come out of Lucas's mouth and just like that, everything changes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: Sorry so short. But please review! You guys have no idea what is in store and like I said…reviews make me update quicker!**


	7. Not an Adventure

**A/N: Hi everyone, this is PrettyGirlRocks back with a new chapter of 'Playing with Fire'! Yay! I am so proud of myself for updating in like two weeks…it could have been so much longer; you guys know how I can be sometimes. Lol. Anyways thanks so much to all of you who reviewed my last chapter. It really means a lot to me like I always tell you guys. Please continue to review and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

&&&&

Chapter 7

Not an Adventure

"You're being watched." Ever since those word came out of Lucas's mouth things seemed to have shifted gears. It was as if life was put on fast forward.

Brooke's heart drops after she has time to process Lucas's words and she realizes that this has to have something to do with the creepy guy that came up to her earlier today. She forgets about finding Nathan with Rachel and she forgets about kissing Lucas in front of Peyton. Now her mind is on one thing. What are they going to do? What does this all mean? Looking over at Lucas she knows that it does not mean anything good. This worries her.

"Lucas, what do you mean?" Nathan questions, like Brooke it seems like his mind is on overdrive. He is feeling so many emotions right now he doesn't know what to do. He feels like he is trying to hold everything together but he doesn't know if he can do it anymore. He doesn't know if he can be the strong, tough guy he is use to pretending to be because right now it seems too hard to pretend that everything is going to be ok.

Rachel doesn't know what to think. She has no clue what is going on or what the older, cute Scott is going on about, but right now she can't seem to keep her eyes off of him. Go figure.

Lucas is out of breath and he doesn't know if he will be able to get everything out in time but he has to try. He is overwhelmed, a little from the kiss that Brooke just landed on him but mostly from what he is about to say. "Nathan, Mr. Gibson he had your house bugged." He doesn't even continue with the look that Nathan is giving him.

His head is spinning and he feels like he is going to collapse at any second. He needs to sit down right away. This is all too much for him, he thinks and that is when he feels a soft, small hand wrap around his. Brookes. He is immediately calmer, he looks down at her concerned face and somehow he just knows if he has her around he will be ok.

She is ushering him to his couch in his living room and he couldn't be more thankful when he feels the soft cushion under him. He feels her leave him for a moment but she is back quickly, bottled water in hand. She hands it to him and he smiles graciously at her. When he has calmed down he looks over to his brother who along with the Peyton and Rachel has joined them in the living room.

"Lucas, is that even legal? They can't do something like that without substantial evidence right?" He knows that he has to be right but the look on Lucas's face tells him otherwise. "I am right, right Lucas?"

"I don't know man, all I know is that Gibson informed the whole staff that he had your house bugged and if anything went down, he'd bring a squad and they'd have you arrested immediately."

Nathan's head is in his hands instantly and he can't even seem to think of what to do in this situation. All of this happened so quickly and so out of the blue he doesn't know what to do. He does know one thing though; he is not going to jail.

"I have to get out of here." She barely hears his words from his crouched position but she does and she honestly has never considered him leaving. Can he leave? No, absolutely not. She loves him and she refuses to live without him.

"No."

All eyes are on her after she speaks this one word and Nathan slowly looks up at her in confusion. She stares back down at him, a look of determination and fear on her face. "You can't go Nathan, you can't leave me. I won't let you." Her voice cracks at the end of her sentence and it breaks his heart. She looks so vulnerable right now he can hardly stand it and he extends his right hand caressing her cheek soothingly and sorrowfully because, truth be told he doesn't want to leave her either.

It is like there is no one in the room but the two of them and all the other three can do is watch on. The two stare at each other, their eyes never leaving one another and Nathan watches as Brooke continues to shake her head, no, she is not letting him go. Realizing this he has to talk to her now, in private. He excuses them, grabbing her hand and walking away to some other part of his house so they can be alone. Now there are three instead of five.

There is silence in the room for a moment but only for a moment before it is broken. "Ok, what the hell is going on?" Rachel lets out not being able to contain herself. She gets even more frustrated when no one answers.

"Ok, so this is what I got so far. Nathan is in some kind of trouble and is thinking about leaving town so he won't have to serve jail time right?" Silence again. She gives up this time. "Whatever, I'll find out sooner or later "she mutters and her attention moves to her fingernails.

Peyton just stands there in the doorway of the living room. She doesn't know what to do, what to think. All she knows is that she came over here to get her phone from Brooke and she ended up getting so much more. She still can't get over the fact that Brooke totally made out with Lucas. Her guy! She's confused and a little pissed. She was right. Brooke did have something with the older Mr. Scott obviously. How could he do this to her? Better question. How could she do this to her? She didn't want to be here anymore. She wanted to get out of here, away from these people as soon as possible. She couldn't even bring herself to look at Lucas, plus Rachel was annoying as hell.

She slowly turns around making her way to the door when she hears Lucas's voice call out to her. He is beside her in no time and she looks down at the floor in sadness.

"Where are you going?" he questions. She is not ok, he can tell this.

"Home."

A one word answer is what he gets and when he sees a tear drop he can't help but hold her chin forcing her to look at him. "Please don't go Peyton," it sounds like he really doesn't want her to go and she can't believe it.

"Lucas I don't want to be here."

"But I want you to stay, please." He's hurt her. He knows he has and he doesn't know how to make it better but he knows that he can't allow her to leave like this; angry at him because he can't handle it when people are angry with him.

"You hurt me Lucas," her face contorts in pain when she says these words and he can't believe that he would ever dare to bring this girl such pain.

"I know Peyton," he agrees barely even able to get the words out. "I'm sorry."

"How could you do this to me?" Another tear falls from her green eyes and Lucas has to wipe it away. He has to get rid of her pain. His arms surround her instantly and he is holding on to her for dear life. He can feel her resistance but it quickly melts away. They are not ok. But for now, they have to pretend to be.

When they enter the room again Rachel jumps up immediately. "Bout time you losers came back, what's up with the disappearing act, kind of rude." Her hands are on her hips when she catches Lucas staring at her and realizes that she is still in nothing but a bra and panties. A normal girl would cower and run for cover but she just winks at Lucas and smirks. "See something you like Luke?"

He turns away in agony and she smirks. In any other situation he wouldn't turn down Rachel, who would? Yeah she could be a bitch but she was known for being a good lay, plus she was smoking hot. But he had hurt Peyton enough for the day he figured he owed it to her to not give in, especially when she was standing right beside him! His mouth seems to be getting him in trouble lately so he says nothing…but that doesn't mean Peyton doesn't.

"Why don't you can it Gattina, no one want to sleep with a whore like you."

"And know one wants to sleep with a starving anorexic like you." Her combat was so quick that Lucas had to stare in shock. She was good. And Peyton was pissed but thankfully Brooke and Nathan enter the room then putting all ends to a possible bitch fight.

Nathan's arm is around her waist and there seems to be a calm over them that wasn't there before. Lucas is happy that Brooke has finally accepted the fact that Nathan is leaving her. Maybe now she can accept the fact that he is the one for her.

"She's going with me," Nathan lets out and just like that chaos ensues.

"What! She can't go with you, do you have any idea how much more trouble you can get in if she goes with you? She's a student Nate, what are you thinking!?!"

"I'm thinking that I don't want to leave her behind."

"And I am thinking there is no way I am letting him leave me behind." Brooke adds and the two of them smile at each other, all earlier feelings of animosity gone.

"No this is crazy Brooke, think about this." He walks over to her and immediately Nathan's arm tightens around her waist. "Brooke, you have school and you have cheerleading and your life is here. You can't leave it all behind."

My life is with Nathan. That's what she wants so badly to say but she didn't think he was ready to hear it just yet. Although basically leaving with him was saying that they were going to be together wherever they went. She wasn't ready to say it so bluntly yet. "I can always start school again wherever we go, I can cheer there as well, and its not like I have parents to worry about me so I will be fine, Luke."

She's right and he knows it but he can't believe she is doing this. Just picking up her life and moving on with no guarantees of the future, and all for his brother.

"You can't do this Brooke," he tries one more time.

"Yes I can, and I am." She replies without even blinking and he knows that he has lost but then something comes to him and he can't stop himself from saying it.

"Well then I am coming too."

"No, you are not!" her reaction is instant. He cannot come with them. He is ruining everything. It is only suppose to be her and Nathan. The cute couple.

"Yes I am and there is nothing you can do about it." He sees the look of objection on his brother's face and he quickly adds. "They are going to link me to this sooner or later Luke, I might as well get out with you now."

He knows his brother is right and although he wanted it to just be Brooke and him he had to allow him to come with them. It was weird how they seemed to have each other's back even with all the arguments and fighting they had been doing lately, plus the Brooke situation. All of those things didn't keep him from nodding his permission to his brother.

"Thanks Nate." He lets out upon seeing his brother nod not caring to mention that he was going to come with them whether he got permission or not.

"I'm coming too then." Peyton adds.

"Me too," Rachel throws in not fully understanding the whole situation but not wanting to miss out on anything and Lucas can't believe how out of hand this whole thing seemed to have gotten. He couldn't deny Peyton, and Rachel was probably going to come either way so now all five of them were leaving Tree Hill for good.

Something just wasn't right about this. Nathan could feel it. Why was everyone so eager to go? This was his burden to bear and his alone. They all were looking at this as some big adventure when really this was anything but. This was life and it was nothing to be thrown around and played with. He knew this but as he looked around the room at all of their faces he knew that there was no turning back. It was decided. They would all leave. All five of them. Their destination unknown, their outcome a mystery.

Nathan let's out a breath as he looks every single one of them in the eyes saving Brooke for last. He sees her beautiful hazel eyes looking back at him and he can't help but feel a little excited as well.

"Let's get the hell out of here."

If only they knew what was to come.

&&&&

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this because I enjoyed writing it immensely. Were you expecting that? Lol. I know it might not seem realistic but people go on the run all the time and it was a spur of the moment decision. Doesn't mean it was a good one though. We'll see right. I hope you guys like where the story is going. Please review and let me know. Also I am going to try to make this as realistic as possible but it is coming from my imagination people. Keep that in mind. Love all of you and can't wait to hear from you! ~PrettyGirlRocks!**


	8. IMPORTANT

**Hi everybody!!!! PrettyGirlRocks is back with a new story and I would so love it if you guys would support me in reading it!!!**

**This is unlike anything that I have ever done before. It is a collaborative with me and RockerChick08, who just happens to be my twin sister!!!! We are actually co-writing a story for Selena Gomez and David Henrie because we love them and we totally think they should get together, lol. But this is a story about there real life!!!! Based off of some real facts!!!! Like they are in PuertoRico right now filming the 'Wizards Movie' so we set the story to take place during their stay there!!! We are hoping maybe they will help us along the way with small facts of their stay there to help make the story more realistic!! Remember this is just a story and I am not sure if the two really go out but they totally have chemistry that is undeniable and this is a fiction based on what we and probably a lot of other people would like to happen as well! It is very well written and very realistic so please check it out!!! And let us know what you think!!! It would mean the world to us! Thanks, love you all and God Bless! ~Ali**

**P.S. this story will be under the author name PrettyGirlmeetsRockerChick in two days so please pretty please check it out!!! I will probably put the url on my authorpage soon so please check it out, thanks!!!**

**But I have just been informed that that is not allowed on this site so we will be posting it on another site!! please still read it and review though and I will have the url on my page as soon as possible!!! Thanks!!!**


End file.
